Royalty VS Regular People
by iloveniallsomuch
Summary: When Puck and Sabrina move to L.A. and go onto two different shows, So Random and Mackenzie Falls, will things heat up for those two? What about Sonny and Chad?
1. Chapter 1

I lunged at Puck, gripping my crowbar tightly.

We always fight, and when we fight, things get real ugly.

He jumped and expertly avoided it, which made me annoyed as heck. I growled and dropped my crowbar so I could throw a punch at him, but of course I missed. He smirked. I glowered.

I looked around quickly and saw a small bottle of strong, flowery perfume in my pocket that I used this morning. I grinned, and he looked at me questioningly.

"Suck on this!" I pulled the glass bottle out (do not ask me why I brought that into his room) and threw that at him. He wasn't as fast so it hit his shirt, causing it to break and soak into his yellow shirt. I smiled as his face turned to rage.

"SABRINA!"

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"You-you..."

"Are totally smart and awe-"

Puck lunged at me in the middle of my sentence, which totally ticked me off. He pinned me to the ground and started yelling at me, mostly cuss words. I growled, but then he started tickling me.

"D-dude, g-get off!" I pushed, but he had grown since we were 12. Now he's fourteen, and I'm shorter than him. Man, I should've used his height to my advantage last year.

"Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed, his spit hitting my face.

"GET OFF!" I pushed way harder then last time, and I pushed him off since he was caught off guard.

"You FREAK!" I screamed.

"That's what they call me." Puck got up, smirking. He stretched out his girly pink wings.

"Gah!" I turned on my heel and left, out of his fantasy room and into the real world. I plopped down on my newly bought comforter and laid down. I laid down, facing my pillow, and suddenly, I felt really sleepy. So I got more comfy and fell asleep.

*** *** ***

"Sabrina!" I heard faintly.

"Leave me alllllone..." I murmured, barely even hearing myself.

"SABRINA!"

I sat up quickly. "AHHH!" I then saw Puck. "Dude, why did you wake me up?"

"You've been asleep for 3 days."

"What? WHY?"

"Because...well....."

I glared at him. "I haven't got all day you nitwit. WHAT?!"

"Um, Daphne sprinkled some sleep powder on you....and, um, took your video camera and sent one of your videos to this TV place for some audition...and you got into a TV show called So Random...and...Daphne sent and application for me...and I got into some other TV show on the same lot your in...but on a show called Mackenzie Falls..." Puck stated, somewhat nervous.

My head hurt real bad, and my stomach felt clutched. One thing I am not is funny. And So Random in for funny people, so why did they choose me?

I got up and grabbed Puck's ear. "You're coming with me." I growled. Somehow he didn't even complain.

I walked out and Puck followed. "DAPHNE!" I yelled.

* * *

Good? Bad? I won't know if you don't review of message me!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you one of my reviewers! I totally forgot about this story! (Ya ya, I'm stupid, I know) But here ya go!

Disclaimer: Ha, I WISH I thought up something so smart, but unfortunately, I didn't, so NO I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR SONNY WITH A CHANCE.

Sabrina's POV

I'm on a plane. Dang plane. How did I get here, may you ask? Cause of stupid Daphne.

**Flashback**

_Okay, as soon as I ran down the stairs with Puck on my heels, I bumped into Red, and so Puck ran into me, and we all fell down like we were a bunch of dominoes. Agh. That was not a very fun situation. Poor Red was suffocating under Puck's fatness (right…), so I, being the nice person I am, yelled at Puck to, "GET THE HE** OFF ME!" Puck got off me real fast, I will assure you._

_Red got up and looked at me wearingly. "Sorry?" She said, but it came out like a question._

_I glared at Puck, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "You were the one who stopped!"_

_I rolled my eyes and turned back to Red. "Umm, have you seen Daphne?"_

"_Yeahhh, she was downstairs. Why?"_

_But I didn't answer her. I was just so angry at Daphne I wanted to kick her all the way into Coll90's school, right next to the bane of her existence. _

_I stomped down the stairs and pushed a tower of books out of my way, causing them to fall down all on the floor. I think Puck tripped over them, but he might've been flying, so who knows?_

_I raced into the living room, and I found her. I was going to kick her fat butt._

"_DAPHNE!" I screeched at her._

_She turned around, looking quite startled. Then she realized it was me, calmed down, and gave me a look. "Okay, I SWEAR I didn't help Puck with his latest prank, no matter what he tries to do to frame me!"_

"_NOT THE FREAKING PRANK! Wait, there was a prank?" Puck just then rushed into the room, panting. He must've taken a stop at the kitchen._

_He glared at Daphne, still panting. "No. There. Was. Not." Pant, pant. _

_I rolled my eyes, and glared at both of the idiots that live with me. "We shall deal with this later. Anyw-"_

"_Shall?" Puck raised his eyebrows._

"_I'm not the one whose in a Shakespeare Play! Shall I say more?" I said, emphasizing the word shall._

_He put his hands up in retreat, and I continued. "ANYWAYS, Daphy ole girl, you are in SO much trouble. I HATE acting in front of people, so why the frick did you audition me in a TV show?" I yelled._

_She looked at me, a little scared, but still spoke. "I-I…wanted you to be famous?"_

"_AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S THE MOST HORRIBLE REASON IN __**THE**__ ENTIRE WORLD!"_

"_Not really. See, she was doing-" Puck said, but before I was going to interrupt him, Granny interrupted my interrupting. (AN/ ?)_

_Granny looked at me sternly. "Why are you going to waste this awesome" I winced at Granny using the word awesome "opportunity? Most people would LOVE to be on a TV show, but some people just go around wasting it."_

"_I'm not wasting it! I just can't act!"_

"_No. Sabrina, you are going. Puck, that goes for you as well." I glared at Daphne the 100__th__ time, and stomped up to my room. I bet Uncle Jake sleeps in it now. Dang him._

_Anyways, Puck had yelled and protested about going on a teen drama, that is was WAY to girly for someone known for his awesome pranks. I had just rolled my eyes and started packing._

So, here I am. In a plane, on my way to (puke) Los Angeles, or otherwise known as L.A. Puck is sleeping next to me, kinda drooling in a cu-DISGUSTING way, since there is NO WAY drooling can even be considered CUTE! Psh.

I looked at him for a bit more, than closed my eyes. Since Puck and I are only 14, all the other teens on the shows are going to be older then us. Sigh. We'll probably be loners. Wait, I think on So Random there's a 12 year old. Her names starts with a Z or an S I think……oh, who cares. Does it matter? I don't even get to be with Puck, since he's on Mackenzie Falls. No offense or anything, but I feel bad for him. What kind of show is he being put on?

Ugh. I think I'll just rest my eyes for a bit, since all this info and questions are making me a bit woozy. I look at the clock, only one more hour till the nightmare starts. I groan and close my eyes, quickly and suddenly passing out. I just hoped that I could be asleep forever.

*** *** ***

Good? Bad? I won't know if you don't click the be-yoot-i-ful review box. Down, yes, down, no, IT'S IN THE BOTTOM MIDDLE YOU IDIOT, good. YAY NOW I GOT A REVIEW! xD Me and my nonsense.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina's POV

I rolled my eyes at the person who was greeting me. He goes by the name Marshall. I REALLY feel bad for him.

"Hey there! I'm guessing you are Sabrina" he pointed at me "and you are Puck!" he pointed at Puck.

"Yeah." I responded.

Puck nodded and stared around the room. His eyes fixed on a certain girl with brown hair, bangs, and she looked like she was 16. I growled and pinched his arm really hard. "Ow!"

Marshall ignored his yelp and started showing us around. I trudged after him, but Puck stayed where he was, now goggling at a girl who had blonde hair and was twirling it obsessively. I groaned, grabbed his hand, and pulled him with me. "WTH are you doing? They are WAY to old for you, and for your small league." I smirked.

"Jealous, aren't you? Don't worry, there's enough me to go around." He grinned.

"Agh, you are hopeless. Let's just go."

Marshall led us to a set. "This is what we are going to be working on this week, Sabrina. You stay here while I take Puck to his set."

I suddenly felt panicked. "Uh, that's not a good idea yet. Puck here has control issues, so he has to stay here with me for the 1st day. Cause on the 1st day of school, he panicked and had to go to the hospital." I lied.

"I do n-

I stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth. "Puck, is the chicken here good?"

"Magnannagityaleter." He muttered.

Marshall laughed at our silly antics. "You two are HILARIOUS! Maybe Puck can come onto this show…"

"Good id-

Then I got a piece of bread stuck in MY big mouth. "Peck!"

He grinned. "I've waited forever to do that to you."

Marshall smiled and showed us to our dressing room. "You two will share a room for a couple of days, but then, you are going to move to Chad Dylan Coopers Room (referring to Puck) and you're going to move into Sonny and Tawni's room, okay?"

I nodded happily. Puck didn't. "Whaddya mean I don't get to have the same dressing room as Sabrina? I LIVED with her before."

Marshall stuttered. "Uh, there is a boy's/girls rule, like the bathrooms…"

"Puck's fine with that idea, **aren't you**, Puck?"

"Yeah." He gulped. HE DOESN'T GET TO PRANK ME ANYMORE! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay then. I'll show you to the cafeteria later. Maybe at 12?"

"Sure." I said.

"Bye you two." Marshall smiled and left, rubbing his head absentmindly.

I sunk into a chair and groaned. "This is all Daphne's fault."

"You muttered that over and over in the plane when you took your half hour nap."

"You LISTENED to me sleeptalking?" I smirked.

"Yes, yes I did. I also heard _Puck, TRICKSTER KING, SAVE ME!_" He smirked back.

"Fine. We are even. But just stay on that side."

"You mean I can't sleep with you?" he asked, like he was truly surprised.

"Nooo!" I rolled my eyes and groaned.

He looked genuinely hurt. "Whatever Grimm. I didn't WANT to sleep with you!"

"Right… I'm, uh, going to take a shower before we get the rest of the tour, okay?" I asked.

"Whatever." He repeated.

I grabbed my suitcase and pulled it into the bathroom. "Puck's such and idiot…" I muttered.

*** *** ***

REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know all you guys hate me. I just hope not TOO much…*hides***

**YGUYGUYG: Yup, I'm updating. ****(: I hope you're happy with this chapter. And I haven't been updating because I've been on a lot of vacations since summer started. *sheepish smile***

**Okay, I've been on writers block. This chapter's about Puck meeting Chad, and I've used like, every scenario I could think of, until I gave up. Like 3 months later, I found a good one (I'm not sure everybody will like it, but I hope so.) Sorry I haven't updated this since JANUARY! *slaps self repeatingly* I thought I updated this in May or something. My bad. *nervous smile* **

**BUT I'm BACK IN BLACK (well, actually yellow, but that doesn't rhyme, does it?) AND I'm READY!**

**You guys ROCK for reviewing all the time! I swear every time I read them, I'm like "EEP I GOT A REVIEW AND THEY LIKED IT YAY!" so please keep reviewing (though you don't even NEED the reminder.)**

**Okay, I'm done. ENJOY! **

Puck's POV

Well, today's the "big" day. Meeting everyone on this show that's pretty much for chicks and elderly woman. I've watched Mackenzie Falls ONCE, and pretty much laughed at it. I mean, bottles and water? And they do the freaking POLKA? Do they HATE their mothers or something?

I did a little research last night (if you tell Sabrina I was searching up Chad Dylan Cooper, I'll kill you!) and it says he's one of the most popular guys in Tween Weekly, and has many girls FAWNING over him (who the heck USES 'fawning'?) and that his show is fighting against the show Sabrina's on. Just great. Now she'll hate me even MORE then she usually does. *insert my very big dramatic sigh here* But that means I can hate HER more than usual! YES! Who says I can't pull pranks on her? It says that this chick named Sonny fights and hates Chad too, and they sometimes pull pranks on each other. Maybe I can team up with this Chad dude.

But I decided I'm going to cause Chad some misery. I don't know WHY, geesh, lighten up. It's gonna be FUNNY. Trust me.

So I dressed up like a gangster. Haha, no I do not have a fake gun (it's because the Old Lady took it away from me since I always shot it at Sabrina and she got all sulk-y about it.) I'll give you the details, though it's kinda boring.

Green hat which I put on my awesomely blonde messed up hair (which chicks dig by the way) sideways, and then I got this big baggy T-shirt and holey jeans that I purposely put then below my butt, which makes my boxers show (why do guys like this?) and big skater Vans. Yeah, not as much gangster as I thought it would be, but whatever. I pull it off pretty good.

"Robin Goodfellow to the Mackenzie Falls Studio, repeat, Robin Goodfellow to the Mackenzie Falls Studio."

I put my cell phone in my pocket and walked to the door. "CRAP!" I yelled as I fell down on my face. Stupid pants. That's it, they're going up to my hips, but no farther or I'll seem like a wannabe.

When I got there, I had to stop my mouth from dropping or I'll seem non-cool. I looked around and just shrugged. But really, my whole mind was like "Wow they did an awesome job decorating this place! Crap it's almost as good as my room! ALMOST."

"Hello there!" An older woman, maybe in her late 30's, came up to me and shook my hand vigorously. "You must ROBIN! How very nice to meet you!" Apparently she didn't care about what I was wearing, dang it.

"Yeah, it cool to meet ya too." I said, not using very good grammer.

"You must meet all the actors IMMEDIATELY!" Wow, for a lady who's kinda old, she has a LOT of energy.

She pulled me along towards where they were taking a break on these fancy chairs, drinking coffee or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! I COMPLETELTY forgot to mention, I'm the DIRECTOR of Mackenzie Falls! My name is Kate! Kate Es-per-on!" She shot me a huge grin. I smiled weakly back. I think she's crushing my arm.

"EVERYBODY, this is ROBIN GOODFELLOW!" She bellowed. A few guys and girls looked up with a snobbish glance. One even lifted her sunglasses, even though we were inside. Idiots.

"Sup." I said, as I pulled down my sunglasses. Two can play that game.

"Hey." I turned around (Kate let go of my arm a few seconds ago) and saw a girl with brown hair who looked kind of preppy to me grin. "I'm Penelope." She twirled her hair. Wow I'm already getting flirted with. Heh heh must be my good looks…or maybe my six pack! But crap, this gay baggy shirt is covering it! I must take it off later…

"Hey. I'm Robin, but most people call me Puck." I gave her my famous grin, NOT the famous smirk, don't get those two mixed up. I took her hand and kissed it. "I guess I'm going to be working on this show." I said dramatically.

She giggled. "What's your role?"

I couldn't really say anything. I haven't seen the script or nothing…

"He hasn't seen the script yet Penelope. But he will after I introduce him to all your friends!" Kate intruded. I scowled. Way to ruin the moment. Dude this chick has got to be at LEAST two years older than me. I think ALL these girls (okay, 2 girls, but what about the show Sabrin-Grimm's on?) are older. Lucky LUCKY me. (no sarcasm)

"Rob- I mean PUCK, meet Trevor" A guy waved at me lazily. "Hey Puck."

"Meet Chloe" A pretty girl with a big smile, who actually LOOKED nice, waved and yelled "Nice to meet you Puck/Robin!" I actually grinned at her goofiness. Penelope glared at her, and Chloe shrunk back. Jeez, competition for the new guy! I mean, I am good looking, but there's no reason for two very pretty ladies to fight over such a good looking guy like me! Sigh. It's hard being so hot.

"Meet Devon, Mackenzie's fake half brother!" He kinda just glared at me. Man, what's with his hair? Does he gel in to make it look like he just got outta bed?

"And Mackenzie, actually his real name is Chad, is shooting his photo shoot right now for our new episode! You have to take your photos in…" Kate checked her watch "2 hours! And we can't let you" She scanned me "Looking like a gangster. HAIR AND MAKEUP IN A FEW MINUTES!" She yelled out, pretty much making me go deaf.

Kate pushed me along. "You'll have to meet with Chad later, at the photo shoot. We're doing 'The Newbie Meets the Star of the Show' bit. BTW, it's going to go in the new Tween Weekly Magazine, which is coming out this Thursday, so we have to shoot today, no excuses." She babbled. Ugh, being on TV may not be worth it.

I rolled my eyes as she kept talking to me all the way to the Makeup and Hair Compartment. When we got there, she literally pushed me inside and gave me a brief description of my character, and then she left.

Apparently I'm starring the new, very popular football player who all the girls immediately start falling heads over heels over, and Mackenzie must put a stop to it. Um, I like the part where all the girls love me, but the part where Mackenzie's gonna take me out of the game, I'm not so sure about. But it's acting, right? Right? RIGHT?

I looked around this overly cramped trailer and sat down in front of a mirror. No acne. Niiice. One time, I had so many pimples that-

"HEE-LOOOOOH!" Some lady just like popped out of no where and I yelled.

"WHAT THE FU-" I yelled, but cut off when this lady covered my mouth. "No cuuussing, youuu heear?" She said, and her breath was floating up my nose. Ew, take a breath mint will ya?

"Mmm huh." I said from under her hand. She let go.

"So you play a hot kid, eh?" She studied me. "Stand up." I stood up and also studied her. Black hair, lots of moles and beauty marks, black apron, big boots. She's kinda scary looking…no offense…no I take that back, that WAS meant for being offensive.

She finally finished sizing me up. "You gid for thee part you are going to play. But we not dressing you up for the show, this is a photo magigger. Hmmm…" She turned around and started looking through the clothes rack.

"Umm, what's your name?" I asked cautiously.

She turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Tamra."

I nodded, getting more of my confidence back. I mean, I AM the Trickster King! "Ma name's Robin. Call me Puck." She nodded back and continued looking through the clothes while she mummured to herself.

Then my phone vibrated. I grinned, knowing who it was from.

**Sabrina: Help me you lazy bum!**

**Me: That's no nice way to talk to a KING.**

**Sabrina: Watever. This is so weird. I'm NOT FUNNY!**

**Me: Uh huh. *looks at you like you're stoopid***

**Sabrina: YOU think I'M funny?**

**Me: I didn't say that…**

**Sabrina: But you meant it! Woah. What did those freaky actors give you? Drugs?**

**Me: Shut up, I'm not on drugs. **

**Sabrina: OH kay…**

**Me: Well I'm having a GREAT time. :P**

I waited a couple of minutes, but she didn't answer. Well then.

"I GOT IT!" Tamra rushed over to me. "You'll look PERFECT!"

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Heh heh, sorry I couldn't finish the whole "Puck meets Chad" things in this chappie. But I seriously needed to put a chapter out, even if it's not good. XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back? *everyone throws tomatoes at me* Okay, in my defense, I did something really stupid and grounded for a LONG time, and then my laptop died. So there's my excuse(s).**

Sabrina's POV

I walked towards the So Random door. Seriously, this is going to be SO awkward. I'm like, 14, and they're all 17. Not that I've watched this show, of course. Daphne just blabbers on during dinner about how she lovvvves Tawni and Sonny. And do you know what Daphne slipped into my suitcase before I left?

A list about all the So Random characters and what they were like. Super. I guess it's pretty thoughtful though, since I have no idea what any of them are like.

Hopefully they're not all idiots.

_Daphne's super cool list of the So Random characters to my favorite sister Sabrina! :D_

(Daphne's an extreme optimist by the way.)

_Sonny Munroe- Okay Sabrina, she's like, the nicest girl on the cast! She's 17 years old. She has pretty brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and she's always smiling! Except when she butts into people's lives! But that's okay! Right? Anyways, she'll probably be the first to become friends with you! _

(Daphne uses so many exclamation points. Complete opposite of me.)

_Tawni Hart- She's the prettiest girl I have ever seen! She's got really pretty blonde hair (Like yours3) and sparkly blue eyes. (Like Chad Dylan Coopers *melts*) She's also 17, just like Sonny, Grady, and Nico. She's kinda snotty though, but if she likes you she'll warm up to you and become friends with you! She's really preppy too. (I know you don't like preppy people Sabrina, but please be nice to her! And while you're at it, get me her autograph!)_

(Tawni sounds like SUCH a fun person to be around! *extreme sarcasm*)

_Zora Lancaster- OMG! I'm almost her age Sabrina! She's 12! Remember when YOU used to be 12? But whatever. She's the smartest one on the cast, with an almost IQ of a genius! (What's an IQ, Sabrina? I just read that off Wikipedia:P) She's weird though, and loves revenge. Just don't get her mad, ok?_

(Hey, an IQ of almost a genius? Dang, she might be able to help me in Geometrey!)

_Grady Mitchell and Nico Harris- Aww…Grady's so cute! Like a big cute teddy bear! :D He's best friends with Nico (they share the same birthday! :O) Nico is heckaz cool! He tries to get all the girls but he never can (I don't know how though, he's so adorable!) They both love to eat! (Like me Brina! :D) Anywho, Grady's is goofy and sweet. Nico is also goofy, but he tries to act all cool but he's not very good at it. They're both kind and compassionate when someone needs help._

(Jeez Daphne, I bet you know them better than they know themselves! Is THIS what you do in your spare time?)

So there's her list. She also doodled lots of smiley faces and hearts around the border. She's so cute(:

Anyways, as I was saying before I thought about my list, I was standing right in front of the main door to their props room or whatever. I was kinda scared to go in. I mean, it's like going to a whole new school, not knowing anyone (though it seems Daphne knows them VERY well…0_0) and all the kids are older than me (except Zora, but she's way younger than me.) But I finally got the nerve to open the doors.

Everyone was huddled in a circle like they were having a huge important discussion. They turned around and all the mouths dropped.

Okay, I know I didn't have anything in my teeth. Did I? I resisted the urge to check. "H-hey. I'm Sabrina. I'm…new?"

The brunette bounced up to me, obviously Sonny. "HI! I'm Sonny! Welcome to So Random! Marshall showed me you video with that boy, and it was hilarious!" She grinned at me, before squashing me into a big hug. Uh…

When Sonny let go, the others came up cautiously. "Hey." The shorter girl said. Guessing that's Zora, since she seems young. "You don't look ANYTHING like your picture they sent us." She looked suspiciously at me.

I looked at her confused. "What picture?"

"This one." She held up the audition picture. It was when I was in 6th grade, my third day. Puck had dumped me in a big pot of stuff I don't remember. But it made my hair stick up and it would NOT go back down normally. That was a horrible first week. I had nearly strangled Puck. I wish I had.

"Uh…yeah. My…uh…" I tried thinking of the right word, "well, PUCK, the boy I came with, did that to me. He always pulled pranks on me, and STILL DOES." I groaned.

Zora grinned at me. "Seriously? Can I ask him what he used to do that?"

Nico and Grady came up too. "Hey!" The blonde one said. "I'm Grady!" I smiled at him. He seemed sweet. The other one also smiled at me, but his was different. "Hey Sabrina. I'm Nico."

Grady asked me "Guess what!"

"What?"

Him and Nico exclaimed loudly "CHICKEN BUTT!" And high-fived each other. I rolled my eyes playfully at them. They seem fun.

And finally, the blonde reluctantly strutted over. "Great, another new girl. Just what I need." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Tawni Hart, Tween Weekly's most hottest girl. Pleased to meet…" She scanned me "you." She smirked.

I don't know why she smirked. I looked fine, as far as my looks could go. My long blonde hair was down, and I was wearing a Hollister hoodie and ripped jeans. My purple Vans were also nicely drawn on. (I get bored in class, ok?) And yeah, I was wearing eyeliner. I need to impress my fellow comedians.

"Would you like to see your dressing room?" Sonny asked. "It's with Zora's."

"Okay." I politely smiled. I said goodbye to everyone else (except Zora, she needed to tag along for obvious reasons.)

"So Sabrina, where ya from?"

"Ferryport Landing in New York. I used to live in New York City, but I moved in with my grandma 3 years ago."

"Really? What happened to your parents?"

I swallowed. "They're…missing. Me and my lil sis…we don't know where they went to."

Zora's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. That must suck really bad."

"Yeah…but Ferryport Landing's cool." Thank gosh I was such a good liar. All this lying to humans has really paid off.

"I used to live in Wisconsion. That's nothing compared to New York City though." Sonny chimed in.

"Yeah. New York City's probably my favorite place ever. It's alive all the time, there's always somewhere you can be."

"Here's my dressing room!" Zora exclaimed. It had a great big eye on the door. Kinda…creepy.

"I'll be right back! Lemme pick up some stuff first." Zora picked the lock and walked in. I turned to Sonny.

"She doesn't have a key?"

"Nope." Sonny rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, no one's EVER been in Zora's dressing room. She never let's anyone in. She must like you though, cause she didn't even put up a fight when Marshall said you would be sharing it with her."

"Cool." I felt special, and that feeling hasn't come in a long time.

Sonny bent down and whispered, "Will you tell me what it's like in there?"

I smirked. "If only she doesn't swear me to secrecy."

"Deal." Sonny and I shook hands right when Zora opened the door. Ugh, that eye is bothering me so bad. Maybe I can convince her to paint over it.

"Sabrina, come in!" Zora grinned evilly. "Ready to see your new dressing room?"

"Yeah!" I waved bye to Sonny and walked in.

"Holy crap."

**So you like it? Hopefully this satisfied you(: I'll try to update soon. Reviews do motivate me though…*hint hint***

**Ideas for when Puck meets Chad? I need help with that…:P**


	6. Chapter 6

Puck's POV

I strutted into the photo room. Dude, I looked HOT, and I do mean that arrogant-ly. I don't know why I was nervous at first about meeting Chad. He'll never be as cool, awesome, and as hot like me. I really do owe Tamra one. She's my new favorite hair/clothes person.

"Wassup?" I said loudly. Everybody turned. Penelope and Chloe ran up to me. "HI PUCK!" They giggled. I really like L.A so far. "Hey ladies." I kissed each of their hands. Chloe blushed big time…she's kind of cute…

Kate walked up to me. "Hey Robin, we already shot most of the photos, but we need some of you solo and some with the cast. Oh, and with Chloe, since she will be you new love interest in the show." Seriously? Yeahhhh!

I smirked. "Sure, whatever you want." I walked up to the white background and put on my sexiest/funniest pose that got almost everyone laughing. But then Chad barged in.

"You guys can't start without-" He paused, mid-sentence. "Who's that?"

Wow. He kinda looks like me. O_o Awkward…

"I'm Robin-"

"But they call him Puck!" Penelope interrupted.

"Um, yeah." I fake smiled at her. She's hot, but annoying. "I'm the newest member of the cast…I'm playing the hot football guy." I smirked again. I'm sure that'll irritate him.

"Oh…" Yup, he's mad. Afraid of some competition much? "But you're only 14, how can you play with a bunch of 16 year olds?" Like the director's going to change the script now, idiot.

Kate replied for me. "Chad, we made the new season's script a month ago, we can't change it now. Plus Robin is tall, so he does pass for a 16 year old."

"Whatever. Are we going to take photos so I can be on the wall of every girl's wall?" Chad rolled his eyes, and walked over to where I was. He glared at me. I just grinned.

"So Chad…how does it feel to be threatened?"

"Threatened? By you? A random 14 year old?" He rolled his eyes. "You're more arrogant then I am."

"Damn straight I am. Isn't this business all about confidence?"

"Oh, little Pucky, you have a LOT to learn." He grinned.

I smirked back. "After we make hot poses that all the girls will love, wanna go get lunch?"

Chad laughed. "Inn-N-Out?"

"What's Inn-N-Out?"

He gasped. "You really don't know what Inn-N-Out is?"

"Dude, I came from a small town in New York. We have like, one diner."

"I'm taking you there then, alright?"

"I know I'm cool, but calm down." I grinned.

"Not as cool as me." And we both started posing for the cameras. Maybe I'll sign one and send it back to Daphne.

"INN-N-OUT IS THE BEST FAST FOOD PLACE EVER!"

"Duh, why do you think I eat here all the time?"

"Cause…I dunno."

"Exactly." Chad smiled, and ate the rest of his French fries. I know you guys probably all think I'm crazy now, but after we hung out, he's a pretty cool guy. We got lots in common. We both like to skateboard, play basketball, we're both snotty and hot, and-

*Buzz*

"Is that your phone?"

"Yeah, it's mine. Lemme see who it is." I opened the home screen (IPhone, anyone?) and saw a text from Grimm.

**Sabrina: My TV cast is cool! xD Prob better than yours;)**

"Ugh."

"Who is it?" He asked, curious.

"Um…" I don't know how to explain her to him. I can't say she's my sister, I can't say she's my arch enemy, I can't say I used to live with her- "It's my friend."

"You have friends?" Chad joked.

"Duhhh. I did actually use to play football." In video-games, but he doesn't need to know that. "Which means that I had a bunch of girls following me around, I was always at parties, y'know."

"Ah." I sipped my soda, waiting for him to continue. He looked like he wanted to ask me something…hope he wasn't going to ask me out. "Did you come here with someone or are you solo?"

I bit my tongue. "Ow, um, yeah. Her name's Sabrina."

"Cool. Is she going to be on a show too or like an intern?"

"Naw dude, she's on a show called So Random or whatever. It's kinda lame if you ask me." It was, I watched it yesterday. Some of it is funny though, like when someone gets thrown up on or when that dog Gassie comes on. I hope Grimm makes it funnier…she probably will.

"She's on So Random?"

"Um, I think so…is that bad?"

"That's our show rivalry! We hate them!"

"Ha, I hate Sabrina. The old lady made me come with her." I rolled my eyes. I kind of miss the Old Lady…she made good food. Maybe she could learn to make good hamburgers like these ones…

"Old Lady?"

"She adopted me." I shrugged. Best lie I could come up with.

"Oh." He moved his soda from one hand to the other. "I hate this girl on the show too…her name's Sonny."

"Really?" Another thing we had in common. We might as well be brothers.

"Yeah. She annoys the crap outta me, with her always happiness, and she always tries to do what's right."

"Ugh, that's sickening!" I groaned. I do NOT wanna meet that chick. Unless she's hot. Then maybe I could deal with it.

"Tell me about! When she first met me, and figured out how our shows were rivalries, she tried to settle it with a PEACE picnic." We looked at each other, and burst out laughing. "A PEACE picnic? What the eff?" I laughed my head off, I could barely get those words out of my mouth.

"See what we have to live with?" Chad calmed down. "They're so unclassy, stupid, nice, and friendly. It's so irritating."

Nice? Friendly? And Sabrina LIKES those people? "Y'know, maybe we should do something bad to them. Like, a huge prank or something to welcome Sabrina into her new home."

"I can get Sonny back too!" We fist bumped. "We just gotta make a plan…"

Sabrina's POV

Zora's room was…wow. You expect it to be creepy, or scary, or something that would kill you…but it's not at all. It's completely…girly.

I looked at her like she was on crack. "Um…"

"It's not what you expected?" She asked.

"Not really…" Sure, there were lots of tools and nails and prank/spy stuff sitting on a table labeled 'Evil Stuff' but other than that…all I see are a bunch of pink, fuzzy bunnies.

"That's why I don't let anyone into my room. They'd faint from shock. But you wouldn't because you just met me." She shrugs.

I started to feel a little suffocated. "Well…um…since I strongly dislike pink…maybe on my side of the room…can I redecorate it?"

"Duh." She plopped onto a big pink chair. "I love painting and stuff, so I'll help." I looked at her warily. "No pink though, I promise." We both laughed.

"Well, I really like purple and aqua…so we can paint the walls over her purple…and maybe get a few rugs in those colors…" I thought out loud.

"I'll ask Marshall before dinner, kay?" Zora said.

"Kay." I replied and jumped into one of her chairs. Yeah, they're an ugly color…but they're freaking comfortable. I pulled out my IPhone and texted Puck.

**Me: My TV cast is cool! xD Prob cooler than yours;)**

I waited for a response, but he didn't answer. Fine, whatever. I'll just throw Daphne a quick text.

**Me: Loving L.A Daphne! I'm in my new dressing room, shared with Zora;)  
Daphne: omg brina! ur so freaking lucky!  
Me: I'll ask if she'll sign a poster for you, ok? I'll get the whole cast to sign the poster  
Daphne: ur the best! Luv u!  
Me: Love you too Daphne;)**

**Sonny: Hey, wanna hang out in my dressing room?  
Me: Sure, be right over **

"Hey Zora, I'm going to go to Sonny's dressing room, wanna come?"

"Naw, I'll just listen to you guys in the air vent."

"Um…ok then. See you later!" I smiled and waved.

"Later." She grinned. I walked out and shut the door. Zora's pretty cool. Better than I expected. Now just to ask if she'll tutor me in geometry…

When I got to Sonny's dressing room, I knocked. "Sonny?"

Sonny opened the door and smiled the sweetest smile ever at me. "Hey Brina!" She hugged me. Maybe she is too nice… "Come on in!"

I strolled in, and Tawni was sitting on this cheetah printed couch thing. She sent me a death glare.

I rolled my eyes. "Good to see you too, Tawni."

Sonny motioned for me to sit in the chair next to her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna run lines?"

"But I haven't got my script yet-"

"No, we come up with the ideas and the script. The only time we don't is with skits with Gassie."

"That's cool." But how the heck am I supposed to write something? I'm not creative!

"So do you have any good ideas for a skit-

And that is when we were interrupted with water balloons. But they weren't filled with water, oh no, it was something that smelled really bad.

"GROSS!" We yelled at the tops of our lungs, and we turned around to see who the assain was- no other than Puck and his tall, gorgeous, hot friend… *drools*

I glared at Puck. "YOU! WHAT IS THIS CRAP!"

Puck smirked at me. "Skunk funk." He and his hot friend fist-bumped and burst out laughing. Where the heck did Tawni go? I bet she let them in! UGH!

"PUCK GOODFELLOW!" I charged at him and tackeled him to the ground trying to throw punches at him. But he grabbed both my wrists and we ended up with me on the bottom, and my arms pinned. "Puck!" I struggled. "Get off me!"

He leaned forward. His face was really close…and his lips were too…wait what? "Sabrina…"

"Yes?" I breathed.

"It'll take a few days for that smell to come off." He did his stupid famous smirk that he's been doing a lot lately, and then he jumped off of me. "Grimm, I knew you wanted me to kiss you, but I don't kiss someone who stinks as bad as you do."

I glared at him. I looked over towards Chad and Sonny, who were fighting as well. Not physically though, they were just yelling at each other and throwing witty comebacks back and forth.

I looked at Puck, and found him looking at me with his hands in his pockets. I walked up to him. Ugh, I smell so bad.

"Puck?"

"Yes, m'lady?" He said sarcastically.

And I punched him in the mouth. He fell back onto the floor. I stepped over him, and walked out, leaving the chaos behind me.


End file.
